Different methods have been suggested for producing L-ascorbic acid powder or granules, which are directly compressible into tablets. Today, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose (HPMC) and starch are considered standard binders for producing such powders and granules. For sugar-free and starch-free tablets, the powder or granules are generally produced with HPMC as a binder, although the color stability of such powders or granules, and tablets obtained therefrom, is not sufficient.